


Who would've thought you were actually nice

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas20 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, Community: clexmas, Competition, Day 6, Day 6 clexmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, day 6: rockin' around the christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: As Clarke and Lexa's parents become best friends when the girls are on their freshman year of high school, they are obligated to spend their Christmas together, they don't really like each other, but this Christmas might change thing a little.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Gustus/Indra (The 100), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Clexamas20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064582
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Who would've thought you were actually nice

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be way longer than I expected it, and I had to left some future parts out to get this on time, but I really liked how it worked out, so here it is.  
> I hope you like it, any mistakes are mine, and marry Clexmas

_**Day 6** _   
_**Rockin' around the Christmas tree** _

The first Christmas Clarke and Lexa ever spend together was their on their freshman year of high school. Both of them had spent their summer with their grandparents, Clarke on Los Angeles and Lexa on Texas. Lexa and her family has always lived on Washington DC, while Clarke and her parents moved there last year. She and Lexa never crossed paths, but that summer, while they were away, their parents did. The word 'met' was a misunderstanding, because they basically became best friends and thus they started to do a lot of things together; going to summer festivals, having dinner together, going to the theater, mini golf, wine tasting, and more.

Incredible so, that year Clarke and Lexa met _without_ their parents, and without knowing about each other, even though both their parents spoke a lot about the other couple and mentioned a few time that they had a daughter their age, they never said much since they've never met them. Clarke and her group of friends from last year quickly became known on school when Jasper, Monty and Raven created an explosive on their advanced chemistry class, which ended up blowing up at lunch the third day of school with all the group there. So aside from the fact that all the school knew about _'The explosive gang'_ as they started to call them, the third week of class they all got into a fight.

Some mindless group of brats tried to initiate a fight with Wells, the dark skinned boy always the peacemaker tried to calm them down, but it only made them angrier. By that point there was already a group of people watching and before the brats could do something Murphy intersected. After all, even if Wells wasn't his favorite on the group, he had dictated that he was the only one who could mess with him. The brats, of course, only laughed at him, and with a cocky smile the leader had looked around before saying _"Oh yeah? You and what army are gonna stop us?"_

The rest of the group made it through the crowd around them just in time to provoke the bad guys even more. With Clarke on the center, Raven and Octavia mocked them after their ridiculous argument that they wouldn’t fight with girls, which lead on Harper and Monroe behind them getting angrier and provoking them more, Jasper and Monty joining and Murphy never waiting the chance. Before Clarke could stop them so they could walk away calmly the group of five brats lost their patient.

Needless to say, the situation didn't end well; they brats launched forward at Murphy and Wells, which caused all the rest to launch themselves at the brats, and though they were stronger _the explosive gang_ exceeded them in number and they bit their asses.

They obviously were taken to the principal's office, and with her natural leadership spirit, Clarke took the credit for everything, so instead of all of them been suspended for a week, only Clarke and the brat's leader got suspended, while the others only got detention.

Later on Clarke would learn that because of the brats detention -and suspension in one case- of the brats- the football team was left without five of their best players for their first game. Clarke didn't care about sports, much less understand them but she knew that on football the quarterback was the captain, and that's who she met the moment she came back to school after her suspension.

 _"Who the hell do you think you are?"_ an angry, obviously cocky, but either way gorgeous green eyed brunette had stepped on Clarke's way as soon as she had entered the school. Her position was demanding and her tone commanding, she was dressed with black skinny jeans, a plain white three-quarters-buttoned shirt on top of a Nike sport bra and Clarke's brain did a small short circuit before she notice the school's football team letterman's jacket on top of it all and the girl expression and anger just made a little more sense.

Lexa had played football since she was a kid; her father put her on clubs for all kind of sports since she was very little, but football was always what she liked the most. That year she made sure to own her place on the team as soon as school started, she had practiced all summer with her cousins just to be sure and it was worth it. She wasn't the first girl on the team, but the lasts finished school the year before and one left to other school, so this year she was the only girl on the team, and she worked hard to prove everyone that she didn't need special treatment.

The team's previous quarterback was a senior the year before, so the position was open and in less than a week Lexa was the obvious first option. Once that was settled she had started to own her teams trusts, she was good at playing and she knew was she was doing, she was a great leader and she was very observant; so it wasn't that hard. There was still a small group that though it was enough that a girl was playing football and it was too much for her to be captain, but they all followed the coach's orders and kept at by, besides they were some of the best players, they counted on them for their first game, but then Lexa had got the news of their suspension for getting into a fight, and realize they wouldn't be.

Lexa had ben furious at them, but they had said _'The explosive gang started it all'_ and it was all it took her to believe them -she should have known better - she had heard about them and their explosion so it wasn't a surprise that they also caused trouble with guys double their sizes. She made a quick research and found out that just like with her teammates, on the explosive gang only the leader got suspension, and if Lexa had learn something on her years of playing football was that to get to the group, you had to go for the leader.

They practiced extra hard and by the game's day they still almost lost, which only made Lexa angrier and eager to show this girl that she couldn't mess with her team. She had to wait though, since this Clarke Griffin was still suspended.

So that Tuesday morning, even after seen a picture of the girl she was a little take aback by the blonde's beauty -and she might have drooled for a few seconds- she had pictured this girls as the most evil creature on school and her face didn't spread that message, but she had things she wanted to say to this girls and neither her bright blond hair, deep blue eyes or the beauty mark Lexa noticed above her lip nor her obvious ample cleavage and thick thighs, tight under her light-blue jeans and black rolling stones' t-shirt would save this girl.

 _"Uhm... excuse me?"_ Clarke had frowned. She might had understand where the girls' anger had come from, but that didn't mean she had the right be rude, and less to Clarke, actually she had no right to be mad, or at least not at Clarke _'Of course the most beautiful girl on school had to be a cocky brat'_ Clarke had though almost rolling her eyes.

 _" You think you and your_ 'Explosive gang' _have the right to mess with whoever you want? Juts because you got yourselves a reputation? We almost lost-"_

 _"Wooah, woah, hold up right there"_ Clarke had had no problem interrupting this beauty but arrogant girl -she never has and she never will- _"First of all, my_ 'gang' _didn't start anything, we don't think ourselves as higher beings. There were_ your _brainless brats who thought they could mess with one of us, and they learn that they_ can't _"_ Clarke had notice that time -just like she'll continued to notice the rest of her life- the way Lexa's jaw looked even sharper when she clenched it when she was mad.

As Clarke had made a pause, Lexa had tried to speak but Clarke had shook her head and continued _"Second, as we stated before it is not my fault that your brats get in trouble, thus neither is that you lost"_

 _"We won"_ Lexa had narrowed her eyes just as Clarke snorted in disbelief.

 _"Then why the hell are you mad,_ Captain? _No damage was done, and your pricks learned their lesson, now you should learn to get a little more informed and not trust stupid brainless guys just because their on your team. It's a shame you're one of them, and not because you play football, but because you're obviously a cocky arrogant asshole who thinks she owns the word. If you though you could come up to me and just yell at me until I said I was sorry, you're even worst that I thought, cause neither me or any of my friends are sorry. If some one should say 'sorry' is you and your team, but you're too cool for that aren't you?"_ Clarke hadn't given Lexa the chance to answer; she had just walked away just as the bell had ringed.

-To the end of the times, Lexa would still deny that she was left speechless, but deep down she knew that if Clarke hadn't walk away she would have just stood there either with hanging or clenched jaw-

That was how it all started and for the following two month all they did was hate each other, even though they were all the time secretly checking each other out, every time they got to discuss about anything they made it a war zone; either they were discussing a book on literature, or answering the best way to get through a math exercise they would always be on different sides and they few time they agreed, it was for different reasons -or so they told themselves- and never acknowledged the other, like on sport class when Lexa called out the coach saying it was discriminatory to separate the teams on boys and girls, she complained that if she played with the girls more than half of them were on disadvantage, Clarke had rolled her eyes saying that she was been discriminatory -and arrogant- too, but agreed on the motion of mixing the teams since capacities on any subject but on that moment sports wasn't limited to genders.

Even after all the troubles and fight and discussion they had with each other, they never mentioned anything to their parents which made Christmas dinner the most awkward time ever -yes, they would later remember that time with fondness but at the moment it was really bad- and their parents completely misinterpreting the situation -and having way too much fun with it- made it all worst for the two 15 years old girls.

Neither of them really knew how it happened; both their parents were just so exited about this Christmas saying that it was going to be the _best ever_ but they never really speculated the why -or maybe the girls didn't hear it, after all they were only teenagers- and they girls never cared enough to ask. Clarke just knew that other family would come over and Lexa that they were going to someone else’s house, but it wasn't until a few hours before the meeting that they were told the other family had a girl their age, and still they never figured out it was each other.

Clarke went to open the door as the well-educated child she was, but every manner she knew were completely forgotten when she opened the door to the gorgeous quarterback brunette standing in her doorstep with a shocked expression. Lexa was just as confused and surprised as Clarke and somehow a little angry. They stared at each other for at least a full minute before their parents spoke, straddling them a little. With an awkward stuttering Clarke extended her hand to shake Lexa's when the brunette moved to hand her the gift on her hand, which ended on the floor. Their parents covered their laughs as they bended to pick it up at the same time, they smirked knowingly at each other when the gils straighten and cleared their throats with small ashamed blushes.

Their sexuality wasn't a secret for either of their parents, Lexa came out when she was ten in an outburst of hate toward men and then had a more serious talk about it when she was eleven, her parents were super supportive and by now they were used to team up to tease her about every single girls she knew. Clarke came out a little later, when she was thirteen and since she's never doubted the lucky she was to have parents like hers; on seventh grade Clarke had a best friends which who she was always fighting, she never realize it was her fault but she just got jealous too quickly, which ended up pushing her away. She told her parents everything and how bad she felt and while talking her parents they rounded about the idea of bisexuality -since she never showed a disinters for boys- they didn't mean to pressure her and they made sure to show her that, but after a few weeks of truly thinking about it Clarke realize that in fact she was bisexual.

Their honest relationship with their parents on matters of their sexuality only made things worse that night and was the big factor for the misinterpretation. Lexa's dad, Gustus, moved to put his hand on Lexa's shoulder as he asked with a conspiratorial smirk "Have you girls meet each other yet?"

-Lexa's answer would forever be the main subject of teasing for the rest of her life, and though she would stand by it, she knew it had been really lame-

"We've hear of each other" she said and Clarke had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes and slapping her forehead.

"We share a few classes, but we've never really had any talks..." The blonde looked at Lexa almost to tell her how dumb she was and scrub on her face the way she handled the situation before she extended her hand "And as a proper introduction, I'm Clarke"

As Lexa shook her hand she glared with so much hate at Clarke, but her voice didn't show it "Lexa" she said with a polite smile.

Gustus and Indra, Lexa's parents, shook Clarke's hand too as Lexa shook Jake's. After presentation were made Jake invited everyone in and Clarke was called to the kitchen by her mom, she thought she had an escape, but her dad had a _wonderful_ idea "Oh sweetheart, why don't you take Lexa to meet you mom, huh?"

Clarke could barely contain her glare and annoyed tone as she glazed from her dad to Lexa and back "Sure... this way" she gave all a fake smile.

On their way to the kitchen they heard and exited Gustus half whispering half yelling "I don't know why we never though on getting them together before. They'll get along so well!"

 _'Not in a million years'_ they both thought.

Clarke and Lexa finished putting the table as Abby asked Lexa everything about her and Clarke just rolled her eyes every few answers at the cockiness of it all -okay maybe she thought it was a little charming, but it was easier to hate it-. During the first half of dinner they didn't spoke much to each other, they were mostly answering each other's parents' questions. Here and there they would make a sarcastic comment about each other's responses and cover it with an innocent smile or laugh.

But by the second half of dinner, their parents started to guide the conversation so that they were obligated to talk with each other -years later they would think back at this night and realize just how different their parents perceived it all- they were clever too and they turned the conversation back to their parents. Still, it was quiet annoying, not just because they didn't want to talk with each other, but also because they started to realize that they had a lot of things in common and they started to enjoy talking with each other -not that they were about to admit it.

Almost at the end of dinner all the advance they somehow had achieve went right to the trash when Jake spoke "So Lexa, your parents say you play quite a few sports"

"That's right, sir, started with soccer, played some basketball, I've learn Lacrosse, Volleyball and Tennis, but their not my favorites, I play Football on school"

"Quarterback, right?" Lexa nodded "You must need some hard training to keep strong"

"That's true, I practice quite a few martial art, aside from self defense and knife fight"

"Whoa, that's impressive, maybe you should talk Clarke into it"

For the first time all night Clarke laughed hard, a belly laugh before she looked at her dad "Oh, that was a good one, dad, good try, I'll give you that, but I've tell you before: In. Your. Dreams" she smiled at her dad inosently as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't like combat?" Indra asked.

"Nothing exercise related, actually" Clarke smiled at Lexa's mom; she had no problem admitting it.

"No kind of sports?" Gustus asked next.

"Noup, for any of the above you need training which most of the time implies running and/or getting tired, I just don't know why people get into that willingly, it's torture" she said the last part looking at Lexa.

"It's healthy and can be helpful on dangerous situations"

"Eating vegetables is healthy, getting tackled by a guys double your size however sounds more dangerous than healthy to me"

"The adrenaline helps, the goal is not tackle others-"

"Isn't it?"

"Is get the ball to the other side"

"Like dogs?" Clarke mocked tilting her head to the side "Besides if you want adrenaline go to an amusement park, and get into a roller coaster" all adults laughed while Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke and gave her a fake smile, to which the blonde smirked wickedly.

By the end of the dinner, the adults said it was too early to open the gifts and that they should play some game, so they send the girls to the basement to pick a game. Clarke entered first turning on the lights while Lexa followed quietly behind; she tried not to look at Clarke's ass when she bended to move some stuff, but it was hard.

"Alright, I think this is all we've got" Clarke said as she stood and took a step back to look at the box with all their board games. Both Clarke and Lexa were surprised of just how many they had, the brunette didn't know someone actually had so many, on her house they only had about four, while Clarke and the other hand didn't remember they had that many game.

The box counted with three different versions of Monopoly, Connect 4 and Clue normal and pocket-size, Scrabble, Uno, Twister, Operation, Trouble, Guess who? and Battlefield, plus a bunch of different cards for bet games or rummy and its variations, and all of it aside from the traditionals such as Snakes and Ladders, Chess, Draughts, and Ludo.

Lexa was about to start a list of no's when she notice a game she didn't know "What's that?" she asked moving some other game to pick the blue box.

 ** _"Let's save the planet!"_** was the name on the front.

"Oh it's a... like limited edition... it's basically a monopoly but... buying actions to... save the planet" Clarke frowned; it's been a while since they played, especially that one.

"Actions?" Lexa frowned at Clarke turning the game around.

"Yeah, like business actions, there are like four or five like industries... you know what just read the rules" Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Lexa to read the information behind the box.

"The temperature of Planet Earth is increasing as a result of environmental pollution, and indiscriminate deforestation. Men-kind is destroying- Ha! Men, not women" Lexa smirked and raised her fist for Clarke to bump, the blonde though only stared at her with a frown before snorting.

"That was so bad" she said with a chuckle

"Oh come on! It was great! The only time we get to enjoy people saying 'menkind' instead of 'humankind' as it should, is on stuff like this" Clarke just snorted again and continued to read from where Lexa left.

"Man-kind is destroying their natural resources, little by little. It is our task to recover the planet. Together we can do it!" Clarke finished with a fake exited voice, like on commercials.

They read another part where it specified that every material used for the game came from trees planted exactly for this propose, and no forest had been damaged. "Alright, very interesting, but it doesn't answer the how to play"

"No, but now _I_ remember. It is like a monopoly, but the main objective if to lower the temperature of the planet to the ideal of it, so at the beginning we throw the dices to see how high with the temperature will be, and the difficulty of the game. So these actions are called solutions, and you have to buy those -a certain amount per solution- to lower a grade on the thermostat"

"And how do you win?"

"I think you got point for every solution card you bough and the amount of grades you lowered... it's a long game and it has some tricks but... if you want to play it we can try" Clarke shrugged.

Lexa looked back at the box on her hand for a few seconds "It's be a maybe... the no's would be, obviously the 'only-two-players' and I don't think the old ones are up for twister"

This time Clarke did laugh "No, not one bit" Lexa laughed too "Scrabble is out too, my brain blocks with it"

"Alright, Monopoly too, is too predictable. I'm between Ludo... Snakes and Ladders-"

"What are you a grandma'?" Clarke mocked, Lexa glared at her and said her last option just as Clarke said: "How 'bout Clue? Or Pictureka?"

"-Plus Clue and Pictureka"

For at least twenty seconds they stared at each other's eyes before knocks on the door interrupted them, and they looked away blushing " _What's taking you two so long? We're not getting any younger here!_ " Jake called from the other side of the door.

"Uhm-" Clarke cleared her throat before calling back at her dad "We just finished picking 'em" She moved to take both boxed before walking to the stairs, Lexa following right behind.

She thought she could get away from those intriguing green eyes, but once again, she was wrong. Just as she reached the door she tried to push it open but it was locked "Oh, no, come one" she turned around and handed the games to Lexa before trying again with both hands; she pushed and pulled, turned the door handle from one side to another, but nothing worked.

"Damn it!"

" _Language!_ " Jake scolded from the other side.

"Dad! The door got stuck again!"

" _Didn't you fix it?_ "

Clarke frowned "No, why will I do that"

" _You said you knew how... you were making fun of me, and I told you to do it yourself_ "

"W-what? I nev- Ugh! Dad, I said 'Raven would know how to do it' and when you told me to do it myself I told you I would never!"

" _Is that so?_ "

"Daaaad" Clarke groaned resting her forehead against the door.

" _Okay, okay, hold tight I'll see how to fix it.... you might want to get comfortable though"_

Clarke just huffed and turned around descending the stairs again to go sit on the couch with a groan. Lexa turned around looking between the blonde and the door, still holding the board games, after a few minutes she decided to go down with Clarke, but as she left the games an idea came to her mind.

On the couch Clarke had her head thrown back, eyes closed, her arms crossed over her chest and her ankles crossed on the floor. She felt her foot been softly pushed to the side and she opened her eyes with a frown; in front of her Lexa stood with the chest box and the battle field one. Clarke raised her eyebrows as she looked between both games and Lexa's somehow shy face, the brunette shrugged and Clarke sighed.

"To pass the time... your dad sounded as if he was going to take a while"

"... Okay... Battlefield then" she said taking the box from Lexa as the brunette turned around to save the chess. When she came back Clarke had already pick the blue laptop-like board- she didn't care, she liked the red one better- and sat sideways on the couch with her legs crossed under her, Lexa took hers and sat opposite to Clarke.

They started the game very politely, but once ships started to sink the swearing and bad looks started. They were both very competitive and right now they were pretty even, apparently they both had their boats on very similar positions, by the time the only move left was aim at the islands to find the soldier they were just mocking each other every time they failed, but eventually Clarke aimed at the last island and won the game.

"Ha ha! Take that Woods!"

"Oh come on just because you played first! There was just one island left!"

"Ain't my rules, ain't my fault" Clarke laughed at Lexa's almost pout.

"Oh believe what you want to believe, I'll beat you next time"

"Ooh! I wanna see you try!" Lexa rolled her eyes as she put away both boards "how 'bout connect 4 now?"

"Yeeess! This time I'll mop the floor with your ass" Clarke nodded excitedly as Lexa got up to change games.

"Oh you wish you had access to my ass, Griffin" at the comment the blonde couldn't contain herself from looking right at it, but answered either way.

"In your dreams"

Surprisingly for both of them the flirting and teasing continued very smugly as they moved from game to game; Lexa won the first game of Connect 4 so Clarke demanded a rematch to which she won, but Lexa ended up winning the last one, after that they moved to the other games, they discarded but played a few rounds of chess, they said no to Draughts since neither of them really knew how to play, them moved to Guess who?, then Snakes and Ladders -that somehow ended up with a lot of yelling at each other- and right now they were playing Ludo; the third round.

"I'm coming for youuu" Clarke laughed wickedly as she prepared to throw the dices.

"No! Clarke, don't you fucking dare!"

"One, two three, four-"

"Ha!"

"No! Come on! I just needed one more!" the blonde groaned, as she had to spot the jumps of her pawn right before Lexa's.

"Not today, Griff!" Lexa laughed as she took the dices from the board "Six and I'm in!" she sing-sang with a smirk.

Lexa got a four and entered her save zone, but didn't make it to the middle "Ha! Too far!"

"You still can't eat me" she rolled her eyes just as Clarke got a two from the dices.

"Oh... can't I?" Clarke smirked wickedly. Lexa frowned and looked at the boar, her eyes went wide when she realize Clarke's third pawn was right behind her second's -the one which was farer- and now she had the moved to eat her and send her back to the beginning.

"Clarke... Clarke no. NO! Don't do it!"

"Too laaate!"

"Noooo! Claarke, don't!" She launched forward and caught Clarke's hand before she could move her pawn.

"Lexa!" the blonde yelped as she tried to get away.

"Don't do it!"

They were so preoccupied of their little fight that they didn't realize that Jake opened the door and him and Indra were watching them from the stairs.

"You're cheating!" Clarke laughed.

"Oh like you didn't on Snakes and Ladders!"

"It was on my foot, I had to move!"

"Stop it!"

"You stop! It's my move!"

"I take it you girls are having fun" Indra said from the stairs with and amused tone.

"NO!" Lexa glared at her mother before returning at stopping Clarke from ruining her game.

"Just cause I've been winning everything" Clarke laughed.

"Oh, please I've mopped the floor with your ass all night, Griffin"

"You wish, Woods!"

"Why don't you put a pause to that, girls and we pick a game so we all can play" Jake said moving to the box of games. Both girls stopped their fight bet without letting go of each other, they glared -as much as they could while they laughed- as they got up at the same time, and moved to where Jake was. They only let go of each other when they were both standing right in front of the box.

"We should play Uno and then open the gifts" Clarke proposed.

"Yeah, it's a quick game and if we're up to it after we can play something fun like... Pictureka"

"Sounds good" Jake nodded moving the games to pick the best version of Uno they had.

Clarke looked at Lexa from her peripheral vision before turning around quickly to run at the boar next to the couch, the brunette turned a few seconds after her knowing exactly what she was about to do, she almost caught her, but Clarke knelt on the floor and Lexa missed her arm.

"No!"

Clarke laughed as she effectible pushed her pawn forward and took Lexa's away, before turning around at the now also knelt brunette and throwing the small pawn at her face "And with that, I declare myself Queen of this game night"

"What!? In your dream, _princess!"_ Lexa mocked as she threw the pawn right back "First of all you didn't win this round, I'm still closer than you to win, and second I've won more than half of the games we've play tonight!"

"What!? No, you haven't! I've been winning all along!"

"Girls" Indra called before Lexa could answer "Uno upstairs... who ever gets first gets to start"

"What? No!" Lexa got up quickly as Clarke complained and tried to follow "I hate running this is so unfair!" She yelled as she followed a few feet behind Lexa.

"Told you it comes handy!" The brunette mocked as she reached the couch on the living room way before Clarke.

"Doesn't mean it's fun! Or fair!"

"Whatever you say, I still get to play first" Lexa stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Oh, who cares! I'll still beat your ass!"

When they set everything to play Clarke and Lexa sat side by side with their backs to the massive tree on the corner, Lexa's dad sat besides Lexa and Clarke's mom beside her daughter, Indra and Jake sat side by side with their respective spouses and they started to play. During the game everyone was very competitive, but especially Clarke and Lexa, which was really bad for the others when they were close to winning, because both girls would join forces to force whoever was winning to take hundreds of steps back.

After the first round they opened the gifts they had while joking about anything, Jake got some really good pictures of the group but specially of Clarke and Lexa under the Christmas tree, both of them with Christmas sweaters and most of the times laughing.

The game night ended for the adults around one-thirty in the morning, but the girls weren't ready to call it a night, so Clarke offered her room to Lexa's parents -after all they did had quite a few drinks- in exchange of Lexa also staying the night and them continuing their own game night.

They forgot every bad thought the had about each other in the past two month, ignoring all the bad blood they had created as they continued trying off almost every game the Griffins had -including twister, which ended on an explosion of loud laughs after Lexa hit Clarke with her elbow and the blonde grabbed her waist making them both fall to the floor, and Abby came down from her room to ask them to keep it quiet.

Clarke had nodded as she covered her mouth and shouted a 'sorry' before she turned around to hit Lexa.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her arm but Clarke only glared at her -well tried too it was too hard when laughing so much- "hey it wasn't my fault" she said also laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be sportive one?"

"You pulled me down!" Lexa scowled with a laughed she had to cover with her hand-

Their game night ended around five-forty-five when the had laughed so much their stomachs hurt and they could barely keep their eyes open. After that Christmas it became a tradition to spend it together, Jake would always get the best pictures under the tree when they weren't looking and Clarke and Lexa would always stay up late for their game night -which every upcoming year became less and less PG. But that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this turned out to be way longer that I expected, part two of this will come tomorrow on day five: Naughty list, and possibly more for day 2: Mistletoe and Holly and day 1: All I want for Christmas is you/free day


End file.
